vENENUM
by Minino Rosa
Summary: vENENUM del latín: poción amor. Puedes perder todo en un instante y sufrir durante años, hasta que llegue a ti la magia de vENENUM.


**feliz navidad :)**

* * *

Estaba destrozado, solo, miserable, como podía pararse cada mañana y fingir que estaba bien era un martirio, que además ya nadie le creía, solo hacía falta que le vieran el rostro para notar sus ojeras, esa palidez enfermiza que ahora lo seguía a todas partes y la falta de fuerza e ímpetu que siempre lo caracterizo, ¿qué le sucedió?, ¿desde cuándo se sentía más muerto que vivo? Pero él conocía la respuesta, sabía que desde que él se había marchado desde hace 4 años todo su mundo se había ido en pique, claro su hermano había crecido alegre, rodeado de amigos y personas que lo estimaban, su compañía iba en auge, todo los proyectos que emprendía eran éxito seguro, pero su corazón estaba roto, pensó que sería cuestión de tiempo para sanar, hubo un momento en el cual pensó que amaría de nuevo, su desesperación llego al grado de aferrarse al primer ser humano que le declaro su amor, wheeler el tonto rubio que no soportaba se había animado a confesarle su amor, pero todo acabo mal, le hizo daño en su afán de olvidar, de remplazar al que perdió y que jamás volvería, porque nadie puede volver de la muerte ¿o sí?.

Sus días eran monótonos, toma mucho café durante el día y aun mas alcohol por las noches, dormía apenas unas horas, lo mínimo para darle tregua a su cerebro, por un tiempo incluso tomo estimulantes ilegales, pero los dejo cuando comprendió que estos agudizaban los recuerdo que precisamente quería borrar y atontaba su cabeza con lo que realmente era importante, rompiendo su orgullo fue a terapia, pero de nada le sirvió, todos le decían que su infancia era la causa de su malestar, que tenía que superar los tramas de la pérdida de sus padres biológicos, y la horrible adopción por la que paso. Es que acaso nadie escuchaba, él se había enamorado, y su amor se había ido al otro mundo, era eso lo que no podía superar, era el dolor que lo consumía.

Pero el dolor no es eterno, tardeo temprano encontraría como superarlo, de un modo u otro, estuvo tentado a saltar de la ventana de su oficina, de matarse con una congestión alcohólica, inclusive de darse un tiro, pero aún tenía suficiente orgullo para no hacerlo – cobarde- se llamaba a sí mismo, Atem había visto a la muerte a los ojos, sabía lo que le esperaba y nunca tuvo miedo, era y fue un rey que se fue con toda su dignidad intacta, sonreía a pesar de que su luz se extinguía, sacaba fuerza de la nada, contradecía a los médicos en sus pronósticos, el cáncer era agresivo, le dieron solo 2 meses de vida y el soporto 1 año, un gran campeón, un digno adversario, como él podía compararse, se sentía patético a su lado.

Kaiba siempre quiso ser fuerte, quería superarlo en todo, quería ganarle hasta en el juego más tonto, si su pasado era malo, el de Atem era peor, no sabía quién era su padre y su madre murió siendo el pequeño, vivió en las calles de Egipto su lugar de origen, supo lo que era tener hambre, sed y frio, fue secuestrado y llevado a Japón para ser vendido como esclavo, para su fortuna al llegar a la isla, la policía detuvo a los malhechores y desmantelaron los planes de venta, todos los niños fueron puestos en un orfanato y conforme sus padres los reclamaban los iban entregando a sus verdaderas familias, él se quedó solo sabía que nadie lo reclamaría, lloraba cada día y cada noche, hasta que a ese feo lugar llegaron un par de hermanos, y el mayor de ellos lo acogió como su familia y le prometió un día sacarlo, amarlo y cuidarlo, por eso tenía que superarlo, para que nadie más lo lastimara, para Seto, Atem era el chico más fuerte que podía haber y para protegerlo él tenía que ser más fuerte aun, luego llego ese hombre, el que se convertiría en su padrastro y lo llevo junto a su hermano, pero no al tricolor, aun así no incumpliría su promesa, y unos pocos años más tarde cuando el hombre murió y se convirtió en el heredero kaiba, fue en su búsqueda, Seto tenía 16 y atem 15, después de eso pasaron 10 años juntos, los más felices y maravillosos, a pesar que el ultimo lo pasaron en un hospital.

Ahora era un hombre de 30, cansado de la vida, seco y vacío. Apena podía soportar a la humanidad que lo rodeaba, aun así un día caminado por la ciudad perdido en sus pensamientos, topo con algo que llamo su atención, una pequeña feria de esas antiguas, a su amor le gustaban esas cosas y ¿por qué no torturase un poco más?, entro y la recorrió con calma, pensó en lo que Atem haría, jugaría con los dardos y ganaría el premio más grande, así que él lo hizo, pago la atracción le dieron 5 dardos y todos dieron en el blanco, se ganó un oso inmenso el cual termino tirado en la basura, jugo casi todo y en todo gano el mejor premio, todo termino desechado. Decidió marcharse cuando le comenzó a doler la cabeza, en ese momento una anciana lo detuvo, un remedio para el mal de amores le ofreció.

-Toma esta poción, es vENENUM - ofreció un frasco con un líquido de color azul- es mágica, proveniente del libro de los secretos de los antiguos arcanos. Cualquier sentimiento que te haga sufrir desaparecerá en 10 días, ya no sentirás absolutamente nada, todas las emociones que te causan dolor solo serán un lejano recuerdo, aunque claro tienen un costo bastante alto, el sentimiento que sientes ya no lo volverás a sentir jamás en ninguno de los sentidos, ni negativo, ni positivo, si es un mal amor ya no te dolerá, pero tampoco podrás volver a amar- dijo la anciana, que vestía con un vestido holgado con estampado de flores, muy colorido.

-¿Por qué me miente?- pregunto el castaño casi en desolación, que broma tan cruel le querían jugar, jugar y aprovecharse de los sentimientos de las personas era muy cruel y bajo, hasta para él.

-No lo hago joven, como prueba lléveselo y si le funciona regresa y me paga lo que usted considere justo, estaré aquí con la feria todo el mes – kaiba sabía que todo era un truco pero aun así tomo el frasco.

-¿Cómo sabré que funciona?- quería saber a qué atenerse o más bien quería saber cómo la mujer lo intentaría sugestionar.

El primer día que lo tome sentirá mareos muy fuertes ya que su cuerpo comenzara a desprender de usted todo lo que tiene pegado en su interior, el segundo vomitara toda la toxina de su cuerpo, después el tercer día dormirá todo el día, el cuarto sentirá el dolor muscular más fuerte que haya sentido recorrerle de la cabeza a los pies, no se asuste por eso, por el contrario es bueno significa que su cuerpo comienza a sanar, el quinto día le dolerá la cabeza no debe tomar ninguna pastilla o eso alterara el efecto, el sexto día físicamente estará mejor, pero es aquí donde comienza lo peor, ese día usted tendrá una fuerte crisis de ira, le aconsejo que ese día la pase solo, el séptimo día, sentirá una infinita melancolía, el octavo día el cansancio será tal que no tendrá fuerzas ni para comer o beber, el noveno usted pensara en la muerte, en ese momento usted deberá ser acompañado por alguien que lo vigile, el día decimo el ultimo, usted llorara todo lo que le reste de dolor y una vez que termine, que ya no quede nada dentro, entonces ya no sentirá nada más.

-¿Qué hay de lo que siento por mi hermano?- curiosidad, no era que se sintiera tentado por un cuento fantasioso.

-Su familia, amigos y otras personas a las que usted aprecie, seguirán igual, el único sentimiento que desaparecerá será es el que quiere olvidar, si es amor le advierto que no será feliz junto a nadie, eso claro que no le quita el derecho de casarte y formar una familia, pero nunca amara nuevamente- expreso muy claramente, recalcando los posibles resultados.

-¿Y si lo quiero revertir?- no sabía porque, pero seguía preguntando, algo oculto en lo más profunde de su corazón, le gritaba que tuviera fe en la ayuda que le ofrecían, ¿Qué más podía perder?

-No es posible…- luego hizo una pausa rememorando- bueno se dice que solo en una ocasión alguien pudo revertirlo, pero fue antes del día 5, se arrepintió de querer olvidar, pero desconozco como lo logro, pero supongo que alguien del gremio podría saber solo sería cuestión de investigar- la mujer estaba dispuesta a no dejar ninguna duda, después de todo no era una decisión fácil de tomar.

-¿Cómo sabré que lo que quiero olvidar es el sentimiento correcto?- realmente estaba enloqueciendo al hacer tantas preguntas.

-Por el sabor, será dulce si lo que quiere olvidar es realmente lo que lo hace sufrir o amargo si lo que en realidad necesita olvidar es otra cosa, el caso es que usted tendrá un resultado de acuerdo a sus necesidades, usted mejorara de todas formas, eso lo garantizo- dijo la señora

-Mire, no estoy realmente interesado- dijo el, intentando devolver el frasco y recuperar su cordura.

-Ya le dije, lléveselo y piense- sin decir más se perdió entre la multitud.

Kaiba fue a su departamento y se encerró a dormir, otro día no estaba de humor para trabajar por lo que llego un par de horas tarde, su hermano era capaz de manejar todo por lo cual le había delegado muchas de sus ocupaciones, que bueno era eso, así podía sufrir tranquilamente.

-Hermano, recuerda que dijiste que debíamos mandar solicitar los nuevos diseños de videojuegos a la compañía de portland AUSSIN- dijo el moreno y sin esperar respuesta continuo- Pues acaban de avisar que no podrán cumplir en el plazo establecido, así que me tome la libertad de hacer varias llamadas y un independiente dijo que si podía sacar el trabajo, solo que el costo será un poco más elevado por la urgencia, sería un 20% más de lo previsto, las únicas garantías son que cumplirá con el plazo y que cumplirá con las especificaciones acordadas- mokuba no parecía muy convencido, era mucho trabajo para un independiente.

-Faltan tres semanas, que irresponsabilidad, hicimos la solicitud hace más de dos meses, ¿por qué informan hasta ahora? son unos ineptos- dijo con gran fastidio.

-Al parecer tuvieron un problema con su sistema y todos los archivos se perdieron, y los respaldos no estaban actualizados, no pueden comenzar de nuevo y terminar de acuerdo al plazo, se comprometieron a realizarlo en un par de meses, pero eso nos retrasaría y perderíamos más nosotros, así que les deje que tendrían que pagar la penalización y regresar el adelanto integro que se les entrego, a menos claro que tú quieras que se renueve la situación y esperemos- expreso el menor.

-Hiciste bien, no quiero volver a trabajar con ellos, si el independiente se compromete a terminar, por esta ocasión lo permitiré, yo mismo revisare su trabajo una vez concretado y si me satisface el resultado aumentaremos un 10% mas como bonificación- kaiba no se sentía generoso, pero sabía que el dinero era un motivante muy poderoso.

\- Como ordenes, pondré en tu agenda un cita para dentro de tres semanas, al medio día, ¿qué te parece tomar el almuerzo?, para que puedan platicar tranquilamente- pregunto el chico antes de retirarse.

-Da igual- el castaño estaba seco y con deseos de marchar de nuevo a su departamento.

Pasaron unos días, la miseria era la misma, al igual que la rutina, llegaba a las 10 a la oficina, sin ganas, desmotivado, buscando pretextos para irse, sabía que sus empleados notaban la diferencia, ese kaiba no era igual al anterior, aquel que era puntual, estricto y de mal carácter, que inclusive tenía un problema de adicción por el trabajo. Y no parecía querer mejorar pronto su actual estado depresivo, su parte racional le decía que debía recuperarse y volver a ser el antes, fuerte y voluntarioso, pero su lado sentimental le decía que ya nada tenía sentido, ya no tenía a quien proteger, a quien amar.

Paso unos días en su departamento completamente solo, cuarto exactamente, sin salir, solo estaba recostado, bebiendo o recordando. Mokuba ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle que fuera a trabajar, aunque si lo llamaba a diario para saber que estuviera bien, por lo menos en lo que cabía dado la situación, buscando una botella de vodka encontró el pequeño frasquito que le había dado la gitanita de feria, lo puso en la mesa de centro donde lo estuvo contemplando mientras bebía su licor, estaba seguro que era una tontería, seguro y esa porquería era solo agua pintada o algo venenoso, la idea del veneno lo hiso sonreír, en ese caso tal vez no era mucho problema beberlo ¿o sí?. Habían pasado dos semanas quizá un poco más desde que había obtenido ese frasco, lo tomo y sin pensarlo más lo abrió y tomo el contenido, al principio le supo dulce, pero al final tuvo un toque amargo que casi le provoca el vómito, de hecho todo ese día estuvo mareado y nauseabundo, coincidiendo con el primer síntoma, el segundo se levantó seguido de una fuerte necesidad de volver el estómago y vómito, estuvo a si todo el día, el tercer día, estuvo dormido y aunque la alarma sonó, fue incapaz de levantarse, bueno a pesar de que coincidiera de nuevo, no era la primera vez que dormía tanto.

Ese día mokuba estaba en la oficina cuando recibió una llamada, donde le informaban que el chico del trabajo independiente estaba buscando al señor kaiba, ya que este no había asistido al almuerzo programado, dio indicaciones de que el mismo lo atendería, se levantó de su escritorio con la tasa de café en su mano derecha y una carpeta en la otra, salió y le entrego los documentos a la secretaria con indicaciones de que hacer con ellos, luego levanto la vista a su visita y la tasa cayó al piso haciéndose añicos.

Tocaban a la puerta con mucha insistencia pero el simplemente no se levantó, kaiba estaba en su cama muy somnoliento, dejaron de tocar se sintió mejor, no atendería a nadie, justo al lado de su cama tenía una foto de atem, tenía una hermosa piel bronceada, ojos amatistas, cabellos en tres colores, rubio, negro y morado en las puntas, era casi tan alto como el, y delgado, hermoso a sus ojos, no quería olvidarlo, lo quería de regreso.

-Seto, ¿estás aquí?- dijo su hermano asomando su cabeza – disculpa que entrar, pero no llegaste a tu cita programada, y el joven realmente tiene que hablar contigo- informo.

-Hazte cargo -dijo sin salir de la cama.

-Es importante- no quería insistir, pero solo por ese día lo haría, se acercó y se sentó en la cama-seto, ¿cuándo fue el último día que te diste un baño?- pregunto el menor arrugando un poco la nariz.

\- Una semana- respondió sin darle importancia.

-Bien pues levántate, date una ducha rápida y atiende al joven que está sentado en tu sala, yo me retiro tengo que volver a la compañía- no dijo más y se fue.

Pensó en ignorar al invitado y dejar que se fuera solo, pero considero que lo más apropiado era levantarse y correrlo personalmente, ya estaba harto del proyecto no estaba avanzando como él había planeado y quería tirar todo por la borda, así que se levantó, tenía una pijama azul puesta y toda arrugado que no se había quitado en dos días a esas alturas poco le importaba su imagen o el impacto que podía causar en los demás. Camino con des desdén arrastrando los pies, cuando llego a la sala se quedó mudo.

-Señor kaiba buen día, mi nombre es yami, soy el diseñador independiente- dijo el joven aparentaba unos 24 o 25 años máximo, de piel tan blanca como el papel, ojos intensamente rojos, no tan alto y de cabello tricolor, rubio, negro y puntas rojas- le traje el trabajo que se me encomendó, tengo algunas cosas que comentarle, vera me tome el atrevimiento de hacer algunas modificaciones extras…- pero no continuo al ser interrumpido.

-necesito un momento- dijo el castaño y regreso a su habitación, tomo la foto que había estado mirando y de inmediato regreso a la sala, contemplo al chico y a la foto y después volvió a regresar al cuarto, se metió a la ducha, para despejar el sueño, se puso un traje y se alarmo cuando no pudo cerrar el pantalón pues le apretaba, como diablos había pasado eso, lo cambio rápido por otro, se miró al espejo, ¿Cuándo se había descuidado tanto?, su abdomen antes marcado con impresionantes cuadros ahora estaba flácido, seguía delgado pero ya no atractivo, sus brazos estaban fofos y su cara se miraba como un muerto- demonios- mascullo entre dientes, se vistió lo mejor que pudo y trato de poner una cara que no fuera la de sueño.

Llego nuevamente a la sala y tomo asiento- me decía- incito a continuar.

-Bueno vera, a pesar del plazo tan corto, yo me tome el atrevimiento de hacer algunas mejoras extras al diseño que me pidieron, sé que el juego de dragones blancos contra la casta hechicera es el juego más emblemático que tienen y siempre procuran respetar el origen, sin embargo pienso que después de 7 años en el mercado una renovación no estaría mal, por lo que- el chico le mostro su laptop- este es el diseño de los dragones y una fusión de ellos formando al dragón blanco de tres cabezas, es muy similar al original, pero un poco más modernizado, hice lo mismo con los magos, use una plantilla tradicional y le actualice, donde si quizá me metí de más fue en un nuevo villano, inclusive cree una historia que se adapta a lo que ya se conoce del universo del juego- el tricolor estaba muy emocionado con lo que explicaba y al no escuchar quejas de su jefe volteo a verlo, lo encontró dormitando- señor kaiba- sacudió un poco al hombre, haciéndole reaccionar- ¿se siente bien?- pregunto tenía miedo de que le dijera que lo había aburrido.

-Yo….yo no he estado muy bien en los últimos días-no tenía por qué dar una explicación, sin embargo lo hacía.

-¿Desea que me retire?- si el hombre estaba enfermo tampoco quería molestarle – puedo regresar después de que descanse.

-No, no es necesario, me gusta tu idea – dijo sin más- ¿eres soltero?, ¿tienes familia, hijos?

-Señor kaiba mi vida personal con todo respeto no creo que sea tema a discusión con usted- dijo el tricolor algo a la defensiva.

\- Quiero hacerte una oferta de empleo, no solo para que hagas los diseños del juego, sino para que supervises la creación del mismo y que todo se detalle justo como lo describiste- metía, por supuesto que si- solo le pregunto por su vida, ya que de aceptar tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo en la kaiba corp. – advirtió.

\- Bueno yo soy independiente para poder manejar mi tiempo, pero podría hacer una excepción temporal mientras sale este proyecto, yo realmente amo este juego, es mi favorito desde que lo vi por primera vez- dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es igual- pensó el castaño, era hermoso y cautivante, una parte de él sabía que no era el mismo, pero otra parte le exclamaba que era lo que había estado esperando, justo lo que había necesitado.

Kaiba lucho toda la tarde por no dormir, a pesar de que se le cerraban los ojos, no quería dejar ir al tricolor, hablaron del juego, del trabajo y ya entrados en confianza, yami le confeso que era soltero, que tenía un hermano menor y un abuelo que financieramente dependían de él y también de sus cuidados, ya que el anciano tenia demencia senil y el menor trastorno de hiperactividad con déficit de atención, Seto le ofreció ayuda, para encontrar buenos especialistas y para que el tricolor no se ofendiera le dijo que sería gratuito solo mientras fuera su empleado, algo así como un beneficio más del seguro médico, charlaron más y cenaron juntos, acordaron otro día verse en la oficina.

Cuarto día, el dolor muscular era insoportable, le dolía estar acostado, o sentado, le dolía estar de pie, la dolía hasta la uña del pulgar ¿Cómo era posible?, estaba seguro que los síntomas era psicosomáticos, pero de pronto una duda lo ataco y ¿si de verdad esa cosa funcionaba?, no él ya no necesitaba olvidar, había encontrado a una nueva persona y quería conocerlo, intentar algo, volver a ser feliz –maldita sea- mascullo entre dientes.

Se dirigió a la oficina con toda la intención de trabajar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo llego puntual a las 7 de la mañana, fue de gran sorpresa para el personal, pero una gran tortura para él con semejante dolor, llego el joven a la hora citada también muy puntual, traía una presentación que se notaba hecha apresuradamente, pero lo bastante entendible, expuso todos los detalles y un calendario de trabajo, si se seguía al pie de la letra, todo estaría terminado a tiempo. Mokuba estaba muy impresionado y seto le ordeno que se le diera el mejor equipo disponible para trabajar, a pesar de su malestar le invito a comer, soportando lo mejor que pudo el estar sentado en una silla muy incomoda a su criterio, la comida fue muy bien, yami parecía que le tomaba confianza rápido.

-¿Te conozco de alguna parte?- pregunto el tricolor repentinamente- es que se siente peculiarmente familiar, como si ya lo hubiese vivido esto- explico algo avergonzado.

-Quizá en otra vida- dijo el ojiazul y continuaron su charla cotidiana, descubrió que el joven, no era muy diferente a su otro yo, le gustaba los juegos, los retos y las aventuras, aunque su responsabilidad con su familia lo detenía mucho, pero él no se quejaba de eso, sabía que cuando llegara el momento tendría el tiempo de cumplir con todos sus sueños, aunque también descubrió cosas en las que no eran iguales, yami no era competitivo en extremo, no le importaba tanto ganar, solo el divertirse, y odiaba en extremo estar solo sin importar la situación, cosa que a Atem si le gustaba sobre todo cuando se molestaba o frustraba y necesitaba tiempo y espacio para sí mismo.

Yami en definitiva no sería un remplazo, había notorias diferencian a pesar del parecido, si el joven lo aceptaba sería un nuevo comienzo. Pero antes tenía que arreglar un asunto, aunque no quería se despidió del joven y quedaron de verse al día siguiente, a pesar de la sensación del dolor paralizante que sentía recorrer cada fibra de su ser, llego al parque donde estaba la feria, busco a la mujer que le entrego el frasco y la encontró sentada tomando una taza de té.

-Buen día joven- dijo la mujer al verlo- ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto al verlo tan inquieto.

-Esa porquería que me dio, sé que es basura, pero los efectos me están pasando como usted dijo, no quiero arriesgarme, ¿dígame como lo revierto?- estaba exasperado.

\- Le dije que no se podía- respondió tranquila.

-Dijo que alguien lo logro, escuche conocí a alguien y quiero intentar ser feliz de nuevo- se valió con rapidez, desconocía los sentimientos del nuevo tricolor pero sabía que si se lo proponía con un poco de tiempo y paciencia lo conquistaría.

-Si investigue, las cosas no son tan simples, resulta que el hombre estaba desesperado ya que perdió a su amada esposa, cansado de buscar como tenerla de vuelta decidió olvidarla y tomo la poción, pero después de hacerlo se dio cuenta que era un error, ya que por esos días se enamoró a primer vista de una jovencita que conoció en la calle, justo el segundo día, el hombre estaba vomitando en un callejón en muy malas condiciones, la chica en cuestión se acercó a brindarle ayuda, fue flechado en ese instante, para su fortuna lo que lo salvo fue que fue correspondido, la joven le declaró su amor solo tres días después- conto la mujer y viendo la cara de duda de kaiba procedió a explicarle más simplemente lo que debía hacer- lo que tiene que lograr es hacer que la persona de la que usted se enamoró le declare su amor antes de que el plazo de los diez días se venza, solo un amor verdadero correspondió lo puede revertir- aseguro.

-Entonces solo debo hablar con él y explicarle todo- parecía simple hacer eso.

-Oh no, eso no es tan sencillo, la persona debe decirlo por su propia voluntad y de forma honesta, sin influencias de ningún tipo o simplemente no servirá- la mujer sonrió con travesura.

El quinto día era infernal, la migraña que tenía era insoportable, ignoro la advertencia de la anciana de no tomar medicamento e ingirió un par de fuertes analgésicos, resultado el dolor se intensifico si es que eso era posible, no podía mantenerse en pie, la visión borrosa, la luz natural, el movimiento, todo era insufrible, aun así no quería dejar pasar el día sin que el tricolor supiera algo de él, le mando flores y folletos de varios especialistas médicos para atender a su hermano y abuelo, y una carta de orden laboral donde con palabras discretas le decía lo indispensable que era para el proyecto y el extraordinario futuro que tendrían juntos (claro que no especifico que de manera romántica). Sintió el corazón volcar cuando contesto el teléfono que tanto estuvo insistiendo, era el tricolor solo para agradecer y prometer que daría todo de sí para que el proyecto saliera adelante, porque para yami era muy valioso el voto de confianza que estaba dándole.

Sexto día, estaba furioso, como jamás en su vida lo estuvo, pero no parecía tener motivo, simplemente se levantó de mal humor, su café estaba frio y se molestó más, llego a la oficina 5 minutos tarde por el tráfico y sentía hervir la sangre, aunque sus empleados se asustaron reconocieron a su antiguo jefe, aquel que no perdonaba errores, que era implacable, al dragón de los hielos, algunos sintieron alivio de que kaiba estuviera comenzando a ser el mismo por lo que trabajaron al máximo de su capacidad para complacer a su empleador.

Yami llego por la tarde a la empresa, lo citaron a las 2 de la tarde para mostrarle el espacio donde trabajaría, que resultó ser el anterior laboratorio informático del castaño, en el cual no había entrado nadie en años pero que sin duda tenía todo lo necesario, apenas y lo dejo solo la amable señorita de recursos humanos y comenzó a trabajar, lo que no sabía era que desde su oficina el ojiazul lo vigilaba por medio del circuito de cámaras de seguridad, Kaiba confiaba en el joven, pero ese día en particular no quería verlo, le preocupaba terminar desatando su ira en su persona, por lo que a las 5 le mando un café vainilla, junto a un trozo grande de pastel de chocolate con frambuesas con el pretexto de su bienvenida, y disculpa por no estar presente ayudándolo, prometiéndole que al siguiente día le brindaría personalmente su asesoría.

Séptimo día, estaba meditando los hechos que habían sido su vida, lo afortunado que había sido al encontrar la luz con atem, y lo desdichado que había sido al perderlo, se sintió patético, se sintió triste, cuantas veces le había dicho que lo amaba o le había hecho el amor, en definitiva no las suficientes, y ahora estaba yami, el cual lo hacía sentir impotencia, por no poder pedirle que le diera la oportunidad de conocerse, e intentar un nuevo comienzo, no estaba seguro que pudiera lograr algo estable, pero al menos el deseo de amar nuevamente había renacido en su interior, que triste que no tuviera tiempo, ni esperanza, sus pies se sentían hundirse en un mar de arena, se estado depresivo o tenía muy borde, queriendo soltar algunas lágrimas se contuvo cuando yami le ofreció sonriente una taza de té caliente, el tricolor no le hizo preguntas con referencia a su estado de ánimo, simplemente se hicieron compañía mientras trabajaron cada uno en sus propias cosas, no fue incomodo o molesto, más bien fue tranquilo y reconfortante.

Señor kaiba, yo me preguntaba si usted tendría tiempo de ir la próxima semana a mi casa, mi hermano cumple años y preparare una pequeña cena para celebrar, puede llevar a su hermano, sé que no es nada elegante o lo que usted acostumbra, pero sería un honor contar con su presencia – yami estaba seguro que a su jefe le hacía falta un entorno familiar, algo de calma, por lo que sabía su jefe estaba solo desde hace tiempo, cuando perdió a su pareja, había sido una noticia que se esparció de forma discreta, muy triste y desalentadora, ellos eran una pareja muy sólida y estable, con grandes sueños que se vieron interrumpido por el halo de la muerte. Kaiba aceptó la invitación sintiendo un poco de calidad en medio de toda la desolación que tenía brotando en su pecho.

Octavo día, estaba recostado en el sofá de su oficina, sentía el cuerpo molido, como si hubiese corrido una maratón sin siquiera moverse, cada fibra de su ser pesaba una tonelada, aun cuando no sentía sueño, dormito un rato, y justo cuando despertó el tricolor estaba de pie junto a él observándole.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el castaño un poco desorientado.

-Yo lo vi dormir y no quise despertarlo, por favor disculpe si le he molestado- pidió algo apenado.

-Solo estoy muy cansado- hiso una pausa y con esfuerzo se sentó en el sofá- han sido días complicados, y mañana será aún peor, crees que te podría pedir un favor muy especial- suplico con la mirada que tomara lo siguiente de buena manera.

-Dígame- esperaba de ser útil.

-Hice una estupidez, enojado, sin pensar y en medio de mucha tristeza, tome una decisión de la cual me arrepiento, mañana pensare en la muerte y no debo estar solo, pero tampoco quiero que mi hermano me vea de esa manera de todas las caras que le he mostrado, no quiero que vea esta una tan débil y vulnerable, sé que esto sonara descabellado, pero me gustaría que seas tú la persona en la que pueda apoyarme, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero realmente apreciaría tu presencia- pronuncio con un deje de dolor y pesadez.

\- Yo no creo que sea la persona adecuada, señor kaiba creo que usted necesita apoyo médico, si gusta le puedo ayudar a contactar con algún profesional- miro la desolación en los ojos de zafiro- no le dejare solo- exclamo rápidamente- es solo que temo no poder ayudarlo.

-Solo no te vayas- seto estaba a punto de caer por el largo y pesado día.

Fue todo en esa ocasión, ambos de fueron al departamento del CEO, yami en la habitación de huéspedes, despierto trabajando en su laptop, pendiente de lo que su jefe pudiera necesitar.

Noveno día, pensamiento de muerte.

Fue difícil, la tentación de terminar con todo fue fuerte desde el instante en el cual despertó, la navaja de afeitar, el secador de pelo en la bañera, un salto del balcón, un trago de la botella de blanqueador, un trozo del espejo roto, una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza, ideas y más ideas, cada una seductora, atrayente, cautivante, pero no se atrevía, el chico que estaba haciéndole compañía no se merecía encontrarlo sin vida, sería un golpe traumático muy fuerte para cualquiera, tomo una fresca ducha y salió a tomar el desayuno, el tricolor estaba tomando algo de cereal y fruta, se levantó de la silla y le sirvió algunos panques que ya había preparado, junto con una taza de café negro muy caliente. No hablaron estaba todo en calma, aunque la atolondrada mente del castaño fuera un caos desatado cual tormenta tempestiva.

Fueron largar horas de tensión y angustia para kaiba, se removía en su asiento aturdido por tanto pensamiento innecesario, se contenía de hacer algún comentario sarcástico o hiriente, cada vez que yami tenía algún gesto amable, en su memoria estaba seguro que el tricolor estaba sintiendo lastima, una motivación más para dar el termino, repentinamente se levantó y camino a la cocina tomo el cuchillo más grande y lo puso en su muñeca no lo pensó solo lo deslizo y el carmesí broto, un grito retumbo, era el tricolor muy asustado, kaiba se dio cuenta de su error y trato de detener el sangrado, llamaron a emergencias y una ambulancia llego justa antes de que Seto se perdiera en la inconciencia por la pérdida de sangre, toda la noche estuvo en emergencias, para la mañana fue internado en una habitación particular donde descansaría y recibiría una última transfusión, ya que sus niveles de hemoglobinas habían quedado peligrosamente bajos, mokuba en cuanto se enteró se quedó a su lado, yami no estaba nada bien, su semblante estaba realmente aturdido, cerca del amanecer decidió retirarse, no creyó prudente su presencia ya que se sentía culpable por no haber podido proteger al castaño y sentía mucha pena por las lágrimas que derramaba el menor de los hermanos kaiba, no tuvo el valor para continuar.

Seto despertó un poco desorientado cerca del mediodía, en su pecho sentía una fuerte opresión, el medico pronto lo reviso pero no encontró nada mal en su corazón, pero ese sensación de dolor que apretaba persistía, repentinamente no supo cómo un mar de lágrimas comenzó a brotar del sus gemas azules, lloro cerca de una hora antes de notar como poco a poco esa presión disminuía, continuo así por varias horas más, no quiso ver a nadie, el tiempo se estaba terminando y el tricolor seguramente no volvería al hospital, no se declararían amor, que tonto e ingenuo había sido, para ser la persona más inteligente de todo Japón y quizá del mundo, había perdido una oportunidad única de la forma más estúpida posible, esa maldita poción, esa falta de resignación ante su perdida, el dolor de quedarse solo nuevamente aun teniendo personas que lo apoyaban, una compañía exitosa y el recuerdo de amor de la persona más increíble que jamás había compartido, como podía ahora desperdiciar todo eso, bórralo como si no tuviera valor, se merecía ya no sentir amor como castigo, esa sería su penitencia, al menos le quedaría el consuelo del cariño que tenía por su hermano para recordarle que no era del todo un insensible y despreciable ser inanimado que autónomamente tendría que vivir.

Lloro hasta que se quedó seco, y por fin pudo recibir a su hermano.

-Hermano yami está afuera, quiere saber si estás bien y que si puede hacer algo por ti- dijo el chico con un semblante muy triste, jamás considero que su hermano estaría tan mal, que sería capaz de autolesionarse, sentía culpa por pensar que su hermano saldría adelante solo, que únicamente era cuestión de tiempo, pero Seto era un humano como cualquier otro y eso a veces lo olvidaba, ya que para el menor de los kaiba, el castaño era alguien muy fuerte e indestructible, capaz de resolver cualquier cosa.

-Dile que valla a su casa, que termine el proyecto y que lo veré en el evento de presentación- expreso el CEO- y mokuba, dile que a raíz del incidente ya no será posible un nuevo contrato, pero que le daremos excelentes recomendaciones- era mejor de esa manera.

Se necesitaron dos días y una evaluación psicológica para que kaiba saliera del hospital, comenzó a ir a las oficinas con un horario estricto de 7 am a 9 pm, realizo el mismo una auditoria en la que descubrió algunas faltas, despidió y contrato personal, organizo un viaje para visitar las sedes y fabricas que estaban en el extranjero, se tomó 4 semanas para revisar todo a profundidad, fue a varios cocteles y cenas que se ofrecieron en su honor, muchas mujeres y hombres de atractivos cuerpos y mentes intentaron despertar en el sensaciones pero ninguno logro nada, varios lograron entrar en su cama, pero ninguno siquiera le provoco placer, pero eso ya le daba igual, quizá en un par de años buscaría una pareja para engendrar y conseguir así un heredero pero nada más, ya no aspiraría a una relación sana y feliz, ahora solo sería buscar una cohabitación cordial y tolerante.

Paso el tiempo más rápido de lo que pensó, la compañía subió varios puntos más en el mercado, retomo su trabajo en el mundo virtual y la robótica, se vanaglorio cuando su compañía rival decayó al no poderle superar. Y continúo trabajando mucho.

-Hermano el evento de presentación del juego es hoy, ya está todo listo, yami termino todo hace unos días, inclusive se regalaran algunas muestras antes del lanzamiento oficial del fin de semana- dijo el chico orgulloso.

\- Es una persona muy competente- dijo cortante el castaño, siendo honesto no sentía nada de escuchar su mención.

La noche fue engalanada, prensa, ejecutivos, socios, proveedores y demás invitados, miraban fascinados las mejoras en la pantalla, cautivados totalmente por lo increíble de los nuevos diseños del juego y la actualización del nuevo villano. Kaiba subió al estrado y dio un breve discurso y procedió a responder algunas preguntas.

-Señor kaiba, ¿usted hizo las actualizaciones personalmente?- pregunto una joven reportera.

-Hace algunos años, yo creaba estos juegos con los ojos cerrados, pero en esta ocasión no es mío el crédito, contrate a un joven entusiasta que posee un gran talento, se los presentaría pero no lo veo por ningún lado – anuncio.

\- Aquí- dijo mokuba señalando a la persona que tenía a su lado.

-Bien haya está el joven yami, fundador de su propio negocio independiente, el mérito de las mejoras es suyo, por favor pasa y dedica algunas palabras- pidió el castaño él ya estaba cansado del cuestionamiento, además de que le serviría al tricolor para darse a conocer.

Yami no quería pero al final tomo el micrófono dispuesto a responder un par de preguntas, la primera fue sobre el nuevo villano, la cual no tardo en contestar y la segunda pregunta fue la que se le complico mucho.

-Joven yami, ¿Qué sintió de trabajar con el señor kaiba?- fue la pregunta de un reportero.

Él no sabía mentir, pero decir lo que sentido fue algo poco grato- fue como subir a una montaña rusa, muchas emociones encontradas, la primera vez que yo supe o más bien tuve conciencia de la existencia de Seto kaiba, yo aún estaba en secundaria y como a muchos me pareció alguien admirable y atractivo, supongo que tuve un enamoramiento adolecente- varios de los presentes rieron- luego me preguntaron si quería trabajar en un proyecto para él y no dude en aceptar, conocí facetas muy diferentes e íntimas de las que cualquiera podría imaginar, descubrí que no solo me enamore de el en la adolescencia, sino que también en mi adultez- yami hasta ese momento había tenido la cabeza gacha miro al público y reacciono a lo que había declarado- perdón – se disculpó y salió corriendo, básicamente se había confesado frente a las cámaras a nivel no solo nacional sino que también mundial.

Kaiba solo estuvo de pie en silencio y abandono el recinto con calma.

-Hermano ¿vas a buscar a yami?- pregunto el moreno emocionado.

-No- fue la respuesta del mayor, dejando atónito a mokuba.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto saliendo del shok

Seto por fin decido contar todo a su hermano, este comprendió la situación.

-Seto y ¿él tenía que confesarte a ti en persona obligatoriamente sus sentimientos?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si… - lo medito un momento- la verdad no lo sé ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Yami me dijo cuándo estabas en el hospital que te amaba justo antes de marcharse la noche en la que te internaron, por lo que me cuentas aún estaba en tiempo, aun cuando no te lo dijera a ti directamente, el declaro su amor por ti, lo que significó que te correspondió- explico.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- kaiba lo pensó detenidamente- debo comprobar algo – no explicó mucho y se marchó. Estaba seguro de no sentir nada, pero eso era en verdad cierto, porque el mismo se había autocastigado y si solo era su orgullo segándolo, tenía que comprobarlo.

Llego a la casa de yami y toco a la puerta un chico menor al tricolor abrió la puerta y de inmediato lo dejo pasar.

-Yugi cuantas veces te he dicho que no abras la puerta tu solo cuando es tan noche podría ser peligroso, ve a tu habitación – riño el mayor si ver a la visita sentado en el sofá.

-Es mi culpa por venir tan tarde- lo sorprendió la voz de su ex jefe.

-Yo… me disculpo por mi comportamiento, seguro que le cause problemas, mañana a primera hora enviare una carta disculpa y me retractare para no dañar su imagen- dijo muy apenado el tricolor.

Seto no dijo nada, solo se acercó a él y lo beso, al principio no sintió nada fue todo muy frio, luego tuvo deseo de profundizar más, después de tocar algo de esa piel blanquecina, una sensación ardiente comenzó como una chispa y poco a poco se intensifico, descubrió que no había dejado de amar, simplemente no había besado a la persona correcta.

-Correspondido- expreso el castaño con una media sonrisa sorprendiendo al otro.

Meses después en una pequeña feria una anciana se quejaba de su dolor de rodilla, posiblemente intensificado por el frio del invierno, cuando un mensajero le entrego un sobre, dentro había tres cosas, una foto de aquel hombre castaño y un chico tricolor al cual abrazaba felizmente, una carta donde agradecía todo y le deseaba una feliz navidad y un cheque bastante generoso como pago por la poción que una vez le vendió, la gitanilla solo sonrió, vENENUM había funcionado correctamente.

* * *

 **Disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias por leer :-)**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

 **Por cierto necesito beta auxiliar. (esto es si fines de lucro por lo que el único pago es la ventaja de leer todo antes de ser publicado).**

 **Requisitos:**

 **-tiempo**

 **-gusto por yugioh**

 **-gusto por el yaoi**

 ** _Lo único_ que requiero es que corrija ortografía, gramática y exceso en palabras repetidas, signos interrogante, exclamación, acentos faltantes, guiones etc.**

 **Nota: No es que no quiera que colabore con ideas o escritos propios, pero eso para mi es mas una co-autora, con derechos de autor y reconocimiento como parte del fic. Cosa a la que no me niego, solo que nadie me lo a solicitado de manera literal.**

 **Si alguien resulta interesada(o) solo contácteme por face, esta en mi pagina principal o por mensaje privado.**


End file.
